You're Never Been a Toy
by Kuraki Shuiha
Summary: Kisah cinta Uzumaki Naruto dengan Uchiha Sasuke, sang pangeran sekolah yang penuh akan lika-liku."AKU BUKANLAH MAINANMU SASUKE !"/"kami tak ingin ada homo di antara kami"/"aku mencintaimu dan aku minta maaf"/"Aku akan menginap di rumah Naruto"/"kalian akan selalu menjadi Sasuke dan Naruto untukku". Yaoi, SasuNaru Human!KuramaKyuubi.


Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Warn

OOC, gaje, MinaKushi!Alive, Human!KuramaKyuubi, gaje, typo,

Pair

SasuNaru

* * *

Hal ini bermula dari bulan yang lalu.

Aku, seorang Uzumaki Naruto, menyatakan cintaku pada seorang Uchiha Sasuke, seseorang yang dikenal sebagai pangeran es disekolahku. Namun, yang tak terduga adalah, dia menerima cintaku.

Awalnya hanyalah sebuah ciuman, Namun lama-kelamaan menjadi sex, hal yang mustahil dilakukan mengingat kami berdua adalah laki-laki. Kami selalu melakukannya di kelas kosong, di kamar mandi sekolah, atau di rumah Sasuke saat kedua orang tuanya pergi bekerja. Itu adalah cinta satu-orang yang hanya dirasakan oleh Naruto, dia juga ingin merasakan kehangatan dari laki-laki lain. Dia rela menukar kebahagiannya hanya untuk bersama Sasuke. Tapi, dia tahu bahwa kesabarannya ini takkan bertahan lama, semua itu berawal dari suatu hari

Naruto bangkit dari duduknya setelah mengerjakan tugas yang diberikan oleh guru. Saat ini, Naruto hanya berdua dengan Sasuke dikarenakan teman-temannya yang lain sudah pulang lebih dahulu. "ah, akhirnya kita menyelesaikan tugas yang ini. Aku pulang dulu, Sasuke. Sampai jumpa besok", naruto melangkah menuju pintu. Namun, sebelum ia membuka pintu tersebut, tangan Sasuke menahannya untuk tidak membuka pintu tersebut. "sekolah sudah kosong, dan juga aku mempunyai kunci untuk kelas ini" suara baritone milik Sasuke membuat naruto berbalik menghadap sang pemuda Uchiha " jadi, ingin bermain denganku ? naruto-kun ?" Sasuke mulai membuka dasinya lalu mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah naruto dan menyatukan bibir mereka, naruto menutup matanya seolah menikmati perlakuan si Uchiha Bungsu. Namun di dalam hatinya ia menolak apa yang Sasuke lakukan padanya saat ini, jadi dia menyikut perut Sasuke membuatnya terduduk di lantai sambil memegangi perutnya yang disikut oleh naruto.

"apa yang-" perkataan Sasuke terhenti dikala ia mendengar teriakan dari sang Uzumaki. "AKU BUKANLAH MAINANMU SASUKE ! JIKA HANYA SEX YANG KAU INGINKAN, MASIH BANYAK ORANG DILUAR SANA ! DAN JUGA KAU TAK PERLU MENGHABISKAN UANGMU UNTUK MEMBAYAR MEREKA! Kau membuatku jijik,Uchiha !" dengan itu, Narutopun keluar dari kelas dan meninggalkan Sasuke yang masih berusaha mencerna perkataan Naruto."tunggu.." Sasuke mulai bangkit setelah menyadari bahwa Naruto telah pergi dari hadapannya, "tunggu NARUTO !" Sasuke yang merasa ia telah membuat Naruto salah paham mencoba untuk memanggil Naruto untuk meluruskan masalah yang ada diantara mereka, Namun Naruto yang telah berada cukup jauh membuat ia tak mendengar panggilan Sasuke.

"Naruto…"

* * *

Keesokan harinya, saat Naruto akan masuk kedalam gedung tempatnya membina ilmu, ia di hadang oleh 4 orang siswa, sai, juugo, suigetsu, dan kimimaro, Naruto yang tak ambil pusing akan hal itu melewati mereka semua. Namun, setelah melewati juugo, "lihat, sepertinya kita bisa bermain dengan property seorang Sasuke Uchiha, benarkan Uzumaki ?" perkataan Juugo dilanjutkan oleh Sai, seorang pemuda berkulit sangat pucat dengan rambut hitam pendek "Jika kau menyukai lelaki berambut hitam dengan uang yang banyak, maka akan ku lakukan untukmu"

Sasuke yang baru saja datang, langsung disuguhi pemandangan berupa kerumunan siswa yang menghalangi jalan masuk di Konoha High School, "mh ? Apa yang terjadi disini ?" Sasuke mencoba menerobos masuk kedalam barisan kerumunan siswa, "Jangan halangi jalanku !" Sasuke semakin kesal ketika seorang siswa mengahalanginya. Namun, saat tiba ditengah-tengah kerumunan, ia semakin kaget ketika melihat sebuah pemandangan yang mengerikan menurutnya..

.

.

.

Naruto yang sedang dibully tanpa perlawanan

* * *

Juugo segera memukul perut Naruto yang hanya terdiam, "kami tak ingin ada homo di antara kami" Naruto yang dipukul hanya terdiam membuat Juugo semakin ingin memukulinya lebih, "lihat, dia bahkan tak bisa berdiri dengan baik" Sasuke yang melihatnya menjadi kesal karena Naruto-nya di hina tetapi yang dihina bahkan tak melakukan perlawanan apapun, "apakah si Uchiha itu sering merapemu makanya kau tak dapat berdiri hah ?"

Seorang siswi berambut merah muda menginterupsi perkataan Juugo yang menurutnya bukan urusan mereka "penyimpangan seksualnya adalah masalah pribadinya, itu sama sekali bukan urusanmu !" Naruto yang tahu apa yang akan terjadi jika Sakura berbicara lebih dari ini mencoba menghentikannya, Namun, sakura yang memang pada dasarnya merupakan orang keras kepala tetap ngotot untuk membela Naruto, saat ia sedang meneriaki Juugo, salah satu anak buahnya menahan salah satu tangan sakura, Naruto yang merasa menjadi laki-laki lemah yang bahkan menolong temannya pun tak bisa, memohon pada anak buah Juugo yang menahan Sakura untuk melepaskannya, karena bagaimana juga sakura adalah perempuan.

Juugo yang merasa tak ada gangguan lagi akan menendang Naruto, sesaat sebelum kaki Juugo mengenai tubuh Naruto, seseorang menahan tendangan tersebut. "S-Sasuke ?" Naruto kaget melihat Sasuke sedang menahan tendangan Juugo dengan salah satu kakinya, "empat lawan satu heh ? dasar pecundang" Juugo merasa bahwa tak ada gunanya jika terus menahan kaki sang uchiha memilih untuk menurunkan kakinya, "jadi, rumor itu benar ? kau adalah orang yang selalu bermain dengan si Uzumaki ini ? atau mungkin hanya kau sendiri yang melakukannya ?" sasuke menjawab dengan tenang meskipun emosinya sudah hampir meledak, "kau tahu, kau bisa mengatakan apapun tentangku, aku tak akan melakukan apapun, namun"sasuke tak menyelesaikan perkataannya membuat Juugo penasaran, "namuun ?"

"jangan pernah kau sebut pacarku pelacur, kecuali kau ingin aku memasukkan tongkat ke bokongmu" Naruto kaget mendengar pernyataan Sasuke 'kenapa ? kenapa sasuke ? bukannya kemarin aku membentakmu ?' batin Naruto sambil menatap nanar ke depan, "karena ku rasa lubang bokokngmu itu sangat lebar jadi kau pasti takkan merasa kesakitan, dan juga siapa tahu kesakitan apa lagi yang akan kau rasakan jika kau tak bisa melewatiku" Sasuke menjawab dengan tenang seperti pembawaan seorang uchiha. Juugo yang kesal langsung menyerang Sasuke namun dapat dengan mudah ditahan oleh si raven, Sasuke langsung saja menonjok perut Juugo, "Tak ada satupun yang bisa menyentuhnya kecuali aku, kau mengerti, Brengsek ?" Juugo langsung terduduk kesakitan saat ia merasa ulu hatinya nyeri, melihat bossnya terduduk, salah seorang anak buahnya yang berambut pirang panjang mencoba untuk maju menyerang Sasuke namun salah satu kaki Sasuke menahannya membuat Deidara akan jatuh jika salahsatu tangan Sasuke tak mencekik leher Deidara, setelah dirasa cukup membuat Deidara kehabisan napas Sasuke melempar deidara menggunakan tangan yang mencekik tadi,"heh, siapa yang ingin jadi selanjutnya ?" Sasuke bertanya sambil menatap meremehkan 3 anak buah juugo lainnya, "KAAAU ! Kau harus membayar semua ini, Uchiha !" ketiganyapun langsung menyerang Sasuke namun masih bisa dihadapi oleh Sasuke. Hingga tak lama kemudian mereka telah tumbang

Sasuke melihat bahwa siswa masih berkumpul mengerumuni mereka menjadi bertambah kesal saat itu juga, "APA YANG KALIAN LIHAT ?! KEMBALI KE KELAS KALIAN" Sasuke segera mengangkat Narutountuk membawanya ke ruang kesehatanm, baru akan berjalan, Sakura menginterupsi mereka "tak apa jika aku yang membawakan tas ini ke ruang kesehatan ?" Sasuke yang senang karena masih ada yang berbaik hati kepada mereka padahal mereka memiliki orientasi yang menyimpang

"Terima kasih, Sakura"

* * *

Ruang Kesehatan

"aku tak akan melakukan tindakan serius pada kalian, Sasuke, Naruto" kini Sasuke dan naruto sedang berada diruang kesehatan sedangkan sakura, setelah membawa tas mereka dia langsung kembali ke kelas, Naruto sedang diobati luka-lukanya oleh Shizune, seorang perawat sekolah. Sedangkan Sasuke menghadapi ibu kepala sekolah berambut pirang yang di kuncir dua, Tsunade. "tapi, itu bukan berarti aku tak memberikanmu hukuman, kalian harus membersihkan semua kelas selama seminggu ini" Sasuke yang merasa halite gampang hanya menanggapi seperti biasa, "baik, Tsunade-sama, tapi biarkan Naruto beristirahat sekitar 5 atau 6 hari dirumahnya dan aku yang akan menjalankan tugas itu" tsunade menghela nafas mengingat kelakuan Sasuke yang membuat kelima anak muridnya harus dibawa kerumah sakit.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu kembali ke kelas mu dan aku yang akan menelfon keluarga Naruto"

Setelah Shizune dan Tsunade keluar dari ruang kesehatan, tinggallah Naruto yang sedang duduk di tempat tidur dan Sasuke yang berdiri di depan jendela. "aku tidak pernah sekalipun menganggapmu sebagai pelampiasan nafsuku ataupun sebagai mainan" suara baritone Sasuke memecah keheningan yang terjadi di antara mereka, membuat Naruto kaget akan perkataan Sasuke, "kau tahu ? aku selalu memperhatikanmu sejak hari pertama masuk sekolah, dan tanpa ku sadari aku sudah menyatakan bahwa kau hanya boleh jadi milikku" Sasuke merubah posisinya menjadi terududuk dibingkai jendela membuatnya melihat punggung milik Naruto yang duduk membelakanginya "setiap saat kita bermain, saat aku memasukimu, mendengarmu meneriaki namaku saat akan datang, perasaan itu lebih dari sekedar nafsu, mengetahui bahwa kau selalu kembali padaku setelah rasa sakit yang kau terima, membuat aku mengerti bahwa aku terlahir hanya untukmu, yah kata-kataku setidaknya sedikit kotor" Naruto yang mendengar kalimat terakhir Sasuke menggelenggkan kepalanya, "tidak, aku mengerti semuanya", Sasuke tersenyum mendengar pernyataan Naruto, ia segera menghampiri Naruto, "aku mencintaimu dan aku minta maaf karena tidak mengatakan hal tersebut dari awal, boleh aku menciummu Naruto Uzumaki ?" Naruto hanya tersenyum mendengar pernyataan Sasuke "Uchiha Sasuke, kau benar-benar bodoh" dengan itu mereka mengakhiri jarak diantara mereka

"Terima kasih telah menjaga anakku Sasuke !" Ucap walikota konoha, Minato Namikaze, ayah dari Uzumaki Naruto, "Naru ! kau baik-baik saja ? bagian mana yang sakit ? apa kau sudah diobati ? siapa yang memukulmu ?" Kurama dan Kyuubi mengajukan pertanyaan beruntun membuat seorang Uchiha, Uzumaki dan Namikaze menjadi sweatdrop, "ahaha aku tak apa aniki, luka-lukanya sudah diobati jadi tak terlalu sakit, lagipula Sasuke sudah menghajar semua yang memukulku kok, tenang saja" Naruto menjawab pertanyaan dari kedua kakaknya yang notabene memiliki penyakit Brother Complex. "yah sama-sama Minato-sama, tapi mereka semua jatuh sendiri kok" Sasuke menjawab dengan senyuman yang bukan Sasuke sama sekali, demi calon ayah, batin Sasuke. "Kau tahu, pantat ayam, jika lain kali Naruto terluka maka kau yang akan aku bunuh" Kurama mengeluarkan aura mengintimidasi khas dari seorang Kurama Uzumaki membuat aura indah antara Sasuke dan Minato menjadi menyeramkan, "a-ah.. ia akan kujaga Naruto untuk kalian, Kurama-san, Kyuubi-san" Sasuke menjawab dengan stoic meskipun agak terbata-bata karena adanya aura mengintimidasi khas seorang Kurama Uzumaki. Kyuubi mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Sasuke membuat Sasuke menjadi pucat, "pegang kata-katamu, chicken butt" kyuubi segera mundur menuju kakak tertuanya berada. "oh ia dobe," Sasuke memanggil Naruto yang disibukkan dengan pertanyaan dari kedua kakaknya, "aku akan menjengukmu setelah sekolah usai", Minato menyeringai 'saatnya menyingkirkan kedua bocah akatsune ku' batin Minato. "Ah sungguh teledor aku, apa yang aku pikirkan ?" 4 pasang mata langsung menghadap kearah sang wali kota, Kurama dan Kyuubi yang mencium sesuatu yang tak beres segera mendekatkan Naruto kearah mereka, "Kurama dan Kyuubi, kita masih punya urusan dengan kantor pusat bukan ? dan juga kau harus bertemu dengan petinggi dari perusahaan Uchiha. Setelah itu sepertinya Jiraiya-sensei akan membawa kita pergi makan malam" Kurama dan Kyuubi mengingat rangkaian acara penting malam ini 'holyshit !' batin Kyuubi dan Kurama, bersamaan karena panik.

"tapi, tou-san aku kurang enak badan dan juga Kyuubi masih punya banyak tugas dirumah" Kurama yang panic mencoba mencari alasan agar tetap tinggal di rumah untuk mengawasi Naruto dan Sasuke yang akan datang menjenguk adik kecil mereka.

"tak ada alasan rubaku sayang, kita pulang" Minato menarik kedua bocah uzumakinya yang otomatis langsung menarik adik termuda mereka

* * *

Kediaman Namikaze-Uzumaki

"Fuck, aku terlihat buruk dengan perban sial ini", Naruto kini sedang sendiri dirumah dikarenakan kedua kakaknya serta orang tuanya sedang mengikuti makan malam dengan para petinggi kota, tentunya sebelumnya ia telah mendengar berbagai petuah dari kedua kakak tersayangnya.

DIN DON

Bunyi bel pintu menghentikan sumpah serapahnya kepada perban -nista menurut Naruto- yang melekat di wajahnya. Ia segera pergi untuk membuka pintu. Saat ia membuka pintu, satu hal yang ia lihat adalah Sasuke, yang datang sesuai janjinya kepada Naruto di sekolah tadi. Sasuke yang tahu bahwa Naruto hanya sendiri di rumah berencana untuk menginap di rumah dobe-nya, "oi, Dobe. Duo rubah setan itu benar-benar pergi ?" memastikan itu tak ada salahnya bukan ?, sasuke membatin, "ah, ia Kura-nii dan Kyuu-nii diseret Tou-san untuk pergi ke acara kantor" Naruto masih mengingat bagaimana wajah kedua kakaknya yang diseret oleh ayahnya karena kesal mereka hanya duduk bersila di lantai sambal melipat kedua tangan mereka di dada, gaya ngambek khas Uzumaki Kurama dan Uzumaki Kyuubi.

TLACK

Sasuke mengeluarkan handphone lipatnya, dimana wallpapernya adalah foto Naruto yang sedang tidur dalam keadaan naked. Ia memencet tombol untuk menelfon-

"kaa-san, ini aku Sasuke. Aku akan menginap di rumah Naruto kali ini. Kenapa ? tentu saja untuk mengerjakan proyek sekolah yang akan dikumpul esok. Yah, Kushina-baasan sudah setuju kok. Ya, ya, ya, sampai bertemu besok"

-ibunya tersayang, Mikoto Uchiha

Naruto yang melihat Sasuke menelfon ibunya hanya tersenyum. Sasuke menyimpan handphonenya ke dalam tas. Naruto menarik kerah sang Uchiha bungsu lalu menciumnya tanpa ingat jika mereka masih berada di luar rumah

* * *

Mereka bermain sampai larut malam, Naruto yang mendengar langkah kaki dari luar melongokkan kepala pirangnya untuk melihat siapa yang datang, "AH pakai bajumu Sasuke ! tou-chan, kaa-chan dan aniki sudah pulang, mereka pasti akan ke sini !" Naruto panic melihat kakak tertuanya menatap penuh selidik ke arah jendela kamarnya. Setelah memakai pakaian mereka, SasuNaru tiduran di kasur Naruto sambil yang empunya kasur tak berhenti menatap kea rah pintu "Aku yakin tou-chan dan aniki pasti datang kemari" sambil terus mengoceh tak jelas, Sasuke yang kesal melihat Naruto berkomat-kamit tak jelas mencoba menenangkannya dengan berkata "Tenanglah, Dobe", perkataan Sasuke tersebut membuat Naruto memegang kerah baju Sasuke dan mengguncang si empunya baju.

"BERAPA KALI KUKATAKAN UNTUK TIDAK MEMANGGILKU 'DOBE' DASAR TEME !"

Baru seumur hidup Sasuke melihat Kurama sebagai malaikat karena kedatangannya bersama ayah Naruto otomatis menghentikan kegiatan tak jelas Naruto, "apa yang kau lakukan Naru ? kau mamu memotong kepala ayam itu ?" Sasuke memang bersyukur karena kedatangan Kurama menghentikan Naruto yang seolah-olah akan mencabut kepalanya, tapi tetap saja julukan 'Rubah Setan 'memang harus melekat seumur hidup di dalam kehidupan Kurama. "ahhh onii-chan, Okaeri. Bagaimana makan malamnya ? kau bertemu siapa di pertemuan dengan relasi tou-chan ? oh ya! Rapatnya ? Kyuu-nii ditinggal di kantor ?" Sasuke heran kenapa semua warga uzumaki harus bertanya beruntut seperti itu. Dan juga dia baru sadar jika Kyuubi yang biasanya melengket bersama Kurama kini tak ada bersamanya.

"Hn, tadaima. Makan malam tidak cukup baik karena katak mesum itu mabuk sehingga… yah… kau tahu sendirikan Kushina yang satu-satunya wanita diantara kami menjadi seperti apa" Kurama masih dengan jelas mengingat bagaimana mabuknya sang paman sehingga dia menjadi sangat-sangat mesum dari biasanya, dia juga mengingat bagaimana Kushina-haha memukul kepala katak mesum itu.

"dan juga, di pertemuan itu aku bertemu Itachi, Obito dan Shisui. Aku baru tahu kalau Itachi itu Kyuubi-freak, dia bahkan berteriak tak jelas saat Kyuubi berdekatan dengannya. Lain Itachi lain Shisui, Shisui sangat kalem, bahkan tak terlalu bersuara, seperti patung saja. Obito itu agak cerewet, Itachi juga berisik" Telinga Kurama yang tajamnya melebihi manusia biasa itu sayup-sayup masih mendengar teriakan absurd si Uchiha Sulung dan suara tenang dan datar milik Shisui.

"rapat ? tetap membosankan seperti biasa, kali ini si tua Bangka itu ingin perusahaan milik Hyuuga itu digaet juga, ha-ah dasar orang tua" Kurama sangat heran kenapa Hashirama masih ingin menggaet perusahaan milik Hyuuga sementara dia sudah memiliki perusahaan Inuzuka, Yamanaka, Sabaku, Nara, Akimichi dan perusahaan besar milik klan ternama di kota.

"Kyuubi sudah tidur, dia tertidur di mobil saat perjalanan pulang. Mungkin dia lelah karena harus menghadapi serentetetan acara sekaligus dan juga dia harus menghadapi Itachi. Ah, sudahlah aku juga mau tidur" Kurama pergi meninggalkan SasuNaru bersama Minato yang melihat Kurama keluar sampai tak bisa lagi terjangkau oleh matanya dikarenakan sudah masuk ke kamarnya yang berada tepat disebelah kamar Naruto dan berhadapan dengan kamar Kyuubi.

"ah, Sasuke ? apa kau sudah memberi tahukan orang tuamu kalau kau akan menginap disini ?" si Uchiha Bungsu yang ditanya menjawab tanpa melihat kearah sang kepala keluarga, hanya terus berusaha menahan Naruto yang akan mengguncang kepalanya, "Tentu saja, tou-sa-aah maksudku ojii-san". Sayup-sayup terdengar Musik Hardrock dari kamar Kurama, apa yang ia lakukan ? entahlah. Pikirkan sesuai imajinasi anda

Minato yang mendengar lantunan music khas Avenged Sevenfold yang diputar oleh si Uzumaki Sulung hanya bisa sweatdrop, "apa yang kau katakan kali ini, Sasuke ?" Sasuke yang kurang mengerti perkataan Minato membuatnya hanya menatap penuh misteri kearah satu-satunya pemilik marga Namikaze tersebut, "biasa, mengerjakan tugas" kali ini si blonde yang menjawab

"Naruto ! kau tidak akan pergi kesekolah besok, tapi Sasuke akan jadi biarkan dia tidur !" Minato menatap Naruto untuk membiarkan Sasuke tidur karena Sasuke akan pergi kesekolah besok, "ah tenang saja tou-chan, kami sudah menyelesaikan semuanya !" tanpa peduli maksud dari perkataannya, Naruto menjawab dengan cengiran lima jari miliknya. Sasuke yang mengerti maksud sebenarnya dari perkataan Naruto mulai mengeluarkan aura membunuh khas seorang Uchiha Sasuke, "n-a-r-u-t-o". Mengetahui apa yang akan terjadi, Minato memilih keluar darikamar anak bungsunya, "aah baiklah kalau begitu selamat malam anak-anak". Setelah menutup pintu kamar Naruto, Minato mendengar teriakan seorang Uchiha menggema di bagian lorong rumah, "AKAN KUHANCURKAN KAU ! NARUTO UZUMAKI"

Dan yang lebih mengherankan ialah bukannya melerai, Minato malah tersenyum senang mendengar keributan dari dalam kamar anaknya yang berperawakan sama sepertinya, "ahh, percintaan anak muda". Minato pun meninggalkan kamar perang SasuNaru. 'ada baiknya kubuat soundsystem Kurama memutar lagu hardrock itu, jadi Sasuke tak akan dibunuh oleh Kurama nantinya karena lagu itu mati otomatis pada jam enam pagi, lagipula aku telah mengotak-atik pintunya agar hanya bisa dibuka jika keadaan sangat tenang. Dan mungkin ada baiknya juga Kyuubi kubuat tertidur pulas' Batin Minato -Sableng- tidak berpikir bagaimana paniknya seorang Kurama Uzumaki didalam kamarnya. Suara cempreng milik si blonde cilik dan sang uzumaki sulung itu menggema di sepanjang lorong kamar disertai dengar suara dari lagu hardrock pilihan sang ayah.

"TOOOOOOOOOOOLLLLOOOOOOOOOONNNNNNGGGGGGGGGG"

"Let's start the killing, start the killing, hahahaha"

"TELINGA KUUUUU !"

* * *

Seminggu kemudian, semua berjalan seperti biasa lagi, Naruto sudah mulai kesekolah lagi. Dia selalu bersama Sasuke disetiap saat. Dan jika ada yang menghina mereka, Sasuke mengejutkan mereka dengan mencium Naruto dengan bernafsu. Hanya unuk membuat mereka sadar bahwa-

BUK

"KITA MASIH DI SEKOLAH BODOH !"

-Naruto tidak lemah, dia bahkan bisa memukul seorang Sasuke uchiha yang bisa mencelakakan lima orang siswa

* * *

Sepulang sekolah

"Ramen ! Tunggu aku" saat ini Naruto dan Sasuke berencana untuk keluar dan mencari makanan, mendengar teriakan enerjik kekasihnya, Sasuke hanya menghela napas-berat

Namun, mereka melihat seseorang yang membuat langkah mereka terhenti, satu-satunya yang bersikap berbeda pada mereka. Sakura Haruno

Naruto dan Sasuke saling bertatapan penuh arti, "Hey Sakura-chan" mendengar suara yang dikenalnya menyebut namanya membuat sakura harus membalikkan badannya, dan ia terkejut melihat siapa yang memanggilnya, "Hai Sasuke-kun, Naruto" Sakura tersenyum ramah melihat pasangan terheboh di sekolah mereka

"aku dan Naruto akan pergi karaoke dan kami pikir kami akan mencari sesuatu untuk dimakan, kau mau ikut dengan kami ?" Sakura tersentak mendengar suara Sasuke yang biasanya terdengar datar dan dingin itu kini terdengar bersahabat ditelinganya.

"yah, itupun jika kau tak keberatan jika berjalan bersama pasangan yaoi, tentunya" melihat sakura yang hanya diam membuat Naruto berpikir bahwa Sakura akan menolak ajakan mereka tetapi semua pemikirannya itu langsung sirna begitu saja ketika-

"TIDAK ! TENTU SAJA AKU AKAN SENANG JIKA AKU IKUT DENGAN KALIAN ! kalian akan selalu menjadi Sasuke dan Naruto untukku, orientasi kalian tidak akan membuat perubahan apapun"

-Mendengar jawaban histeris Sakura yang membuat Sasuke dan Naruto Sweatdrop bersamaan

Setelah mendapat persetujuan dari Sakura, mereka bertigapun berjalan keluar untuk membeli makanan untuk mereka makan di tempat karaoke nantinya, "ehm, Sakura-chan ?" Suara Naruto memecah keheningan yang terjadi antara mereka bertiga.

"ya ? ada apa Naruto ?" sakura yang berada di sebelah kanan Sasuke terus saja berjalan tanpa melihat kearah Naruto yang memanggilnya. "Kau tahu Sakura-chan ? Sasuke itu pemalu tapi dia mengatakan padaku bahwa kau itu tidak mengganggu seperti yang dia pikirkan"

Sakura yang senang dengan perkataan Naruto barusan hanya bisa terdiam dengan rona merah yang menghiasi pipi putih miliknya, sedangkan pelakku pembongkar rahasia tersebut sedang berusah melarikan diri dari pemilik rahasia yang dia beberkan

"USURATONKACHI !"

"Naruto ? Sasuke-kun ?" panggilan Sakura membuat mereka berdua menghentikan kegiatan absurd mereka dan menoleh kearah Sakura, sedangkan Sakura langsung saja menggandeng tangan dari kedua teman barunya, "sekarang mari kita bersenang-senang"

Diperjalanan, sepasang mata jade dan sapphire terus menatap kearah pemilik mata onyx disaat senyuman yang muncul diwajah cantik Sakura serta cengiran rubah yang tak pernah lepas dari wajah berkulit caramel Naruto, membuat si pemuda raven mendecih kesal dengan wajah yang dihiasi semburat merah dikarenakan Naruto yang membongkar rahasia yang cukup memalukan baginya

**Berawal dari sebuah kisah cinta yang romantis, sesuatu yang nantinya akan menjadi awal dari sebuah pertemanan yang Indah**

**[You're Never Been A Toy]**

THE END

* * *

Engg, aneh ya... gomen masih penulis baru sih makanya jadinya err-aneh ? sejujurnya fanfic ini kiriman dari teman tapi udah sedikit diperbaiki dan juga ada yang bilang ini dari doujin, maaf tapi kalau untuk yang seperti itu sih aku kurang tahu

Karena masih baru, saya membutuhkan review dari rekan-rekan di fanfic sekalian agar fanfic saya kedepannya akan -setidaknya- lebih baik

MIND TO REVIEW ?


End file.
